


hearts in hearts.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Merpeople, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: En Dwi needs art for a pool party.He knows the perfect model.





	hearts in hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ Frostmaster where, delighted by Loki's shapeshifting abilities, Grandmaster has Loki be a mermaid as a centerpiece for a decadent Sakaar pool party

Loki shifts in the water, feeling his fins shift out about him, but then the plug inside him, keeping his lips parted and keeping him pressed wide open,  _vibrates_. Loki  _cries out_ , and bubbles burst from his lungs and shift through the water. Outside the perfectly clean glass, he hears through the water a few of the Sakaarii laugh and coo.

He’s going to kill him. He’s going to  _kill_  the Grandmaster. As soon as he comes closer, Loki is going to pull him into the water and drown him like the “mermaid” the Grandmaster wants him to be–

_(”What do you mean, you, uh, you don’t wanna? Honey, I– I **own**  you. If I say, uh, if I say jump, you say how high.”_

_“You’re not telling me to jump. You’re telling me to pose in a tank of water as a **fish** , like I’m some sort of bloody art installation–”_

_“That’s exactly what you are.”)_

He turns to look at the Grandmaster, moving through the water. He can feel the way the water moves through his gills, an odd sensation… Many times in his youth, Loki had inhabited a form just like this, becoming more fish than man, but this is  _different_. He can feel the eyes of the many Sakaarii burning on his flesh, but he does his best to ignore it, beating his tail and propelling himself forward, until he is right against the glass.

The Grandmaster is looking at him.

_(”I don’t like it. I don’t like it when they– when they look at me. Look at me like I’m hideous, like I’m some sort of–”_

_“That’s not how they look at you, baby,” En Dwi murmurs - he can be so soft, so gentle, and yet his way is unerring. Loki doesn’t get to disobey. He knows this. But isn’t it worth it? Isn’t it worth it? “They think you’re the prettiest thing in the world.”_

_It tastes like lies in Loki’s mouth: it tastes like ashes. But En Dwi says it as if it is the truth.)_

_En Dwi_  is looking at him. Somebody is talking to him, talking away: En Dwi is not looking at  _them_ , but instead, right at Loki. His chin is rests against his palm, his long fingers playing against his chin and his lower lip, and he watches Loki like he’s the most beautiful thing in the world. His golden eyes look slowly over the flowing, silken mass of Loki’s hair, a cloud in the water; over the green scales that cover him from his webbed hands down to the muscled mass of his tail; over his entrance, open and brightly blue in the water. 

There’s a slight smile tugging at En Dwi’s lips, slightly dreamy, and Loki–

It’s as if the whole world is narrowed down to a fine point. 

En Dwi moves away from the couch, and he reaches forward, his fingers brushing the glass. Loki mirrors it immediately, pressing his palm to the glass - even through its hard pyrex, he can feel the heat of En Dwi’s hand. 

He reads it on En Dwi’s lips through the glass: he doesn’t bother to say it aloud.  _“You’re mine, honey.”_  Loki hesitates, and then he nods his head. With a slow finger, webbed to the others, he reaches out with one index finger, and he draws slowly upon the glass.

##  **♡**

En Dwi laughs, and the toy inside Loki vibrates even harder. Loki whimpers, shaking in the water and grinding himself into the awful, tingling pleasure, his tail bashing hard against the glass, and he can hear the Sakaarii laughing as he flips and writhes in the water, and he hates it, he  _hates_  it, and Norns, how he wishes he could get away from Sakaar, how he wishes he could be free–

En Dwi has written Loki’s name in the heart.

Loki hates him.

~~Loki loves him.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
